Goku Vs Saitama
by TheVsWriter
Summary: A Goku Vs. Saitama one shot story.


**Here we go. This is gonna be my first one, so I might as well get Goku Vs. Saitama out of the way. I would start off with Goku Vs. Superman, but that one is just too old and boring at this point, not to mention there are so many versions of Superman, I wouldn't be able to settle on just one.**

**So, as you would see by checking out my profile, this account is dedicated to writing versus scenarios. Not only are you free to give me suggestions, I request that you do. But check out my profile before you do, I list all of the verses I am familiar with and how familiar I am with them, as well as what kind of versus matches I will do. Keep in mind I'm not limiting this to just 1v1 one shots. I may do other scenarios of similar nature, and even team matches. However for this it will just be a Goku Vs. Saitama one shot.**

**Note: I am aware that Saitama's full capabilities are unknown, and I am also aware of many arguments people will use to try arguing that he wins against any version of Goku. However, those are two things I can talk about in PM's. Within versus matches like these, I will ONLY take feats, statements, and scaling into account, nothing purely speculative or anything of the sort. I may make a chapter 2 of this one shot in the future, if Saitama gains new showings that put him on a significantly higher level than he has shown at the time of me typing this.**

**In this scenario, I will be using Saiyan Saga Goku after finishing his training with King Kai, Saitama is Saitama, and the fight is taking place in the world of OPM, between the end of season 1 and the start of season 2.**

* * *

Goku:

Attack Potency-At the start of Z, a day after the Raditz fight, Piccolo fires a standard Ki blast which completely obliterates the moon, this has been calculated to reaching small planet level or even large planet level, but I will lowball this to highend moon busting, this is supported by Teen Goku in the 23rd Budokai being stated as capable of shattering the moon in a guide. Piccolo, just a day before, without wearing weights, and with Goku backing him up, who is roughly equal to himself, were both being completely dominated by Raditz without doing any damage of their own. It wasn't until Goku had decided to use the Kamehameha that Raditz began showing any signs of actual difficulty, with the Special Beam Cannon finishing him off in a second use. Skip a year later, and all of the Z Fighters, not counting Chiaotzu and Gohan, are stronger than Raditz, with even Yamcha being able to fairly easily beat a Saibamen, who are stated to be equal with Raditz. Nappa slaughters most of the Z Fighters with relative ease, including even Piccolo, who is able to easily stomp Saibamen. Goku arrives and completely dominates Nappa, even one shotting him when using the Kaioken. When using power levels, there are numerous showings and a guide statement suggesting that a power level of 10,000 is needed to obliterate average sized planets. So it goes without saying that normal Saiyan Saga Goku, who had a PL of 8,000 without the Kaioken, is already an irrefutable planet level character. The scaling chain here is Goku (Kaioken x4) far above Goku (Kaioken x3), who is far above Goku (Kaioken x2), who is far above Goku (Kaioken), who is far above Goku, who is very far above Nappa, who is far above Piccolo, who is above Tien, who is above Krillin, who is above Yamcha, who is roughly equal to Raditz, who is very far above Start of Z Piccolo (who is at least highend moon level).

Speed-Piccolo's moon busting attack was also calculated to be 29% the speed of light, so Raditz being able to dodge a Special Beam Cannon, which would be FAR stronger and faster, from just a few meters away, would suggest that Raditz alone can likely react to light speed attacks, which is supported by Piccolo stating he's faster than the speed of light in the English Dub. Use the same scaling chain that I used in the AP section, and normal Saiyan Saga Goku alone should be at least several times faster than light. For people who wanna argue that the moon in Dragon Ball is likely closer than in real life, it is not. When someone asked Toriyama how far the Power Pole can stretch, he referenced the time Goku went to the moon and stated specifically how far the moon is from the Earth for the end result. And for those who wanna deny how fast Piccolo's attack traveled to the moon on screen, keep in mind that Piccolo was doing that because Gohan was a rampaging monster that I believe had already tried to attack him. It would be weird if Piccolo was just floating there shooting a beam into the sky for more than a few seconds at best, it is undoubtedly a relativistic speed feat.

Durability-Equal to attack potency.

Stamina-Very high. Can train for hours or even days at a time. Can fight very long and arduous battles, surpassing his limits constantly without ever faltering.

Skill-Goku is a Martial Artist who has trained ever since he was a child, and has had many masterful teachers, such as, at the time this fight is happening for him, Granpda Gohan, Roshi, Korin, Popo/Kami, and King Kai. Furthermore, fighting is very natural for Saiyan's, as they are a warrior race that can even improve while fighting. Goku's vast skill also allows him to occasionally predict an opponent's moves, and use pressure point strikes.

Abilities-Ki manipulation (Goku can manipulate the massive amounts of Ki in his body for many things, such as unleashing it in blasts, flying, or strengthening his body). Kaioken (gives his power, speed, durability, and senses a multiplied increase by whatever amount he wishes, such as a 2x increase for his normal Kaioken, however causes large strain on his body whenever used, the strain being worse depending on the type of Kaioken he uses, can only use Kaioken x4 currently). Solar Flare (another application of Ki energy, it allows him to use light as a weapon and temporarily blind an opponent).

Summary: Goku is an extremely skilled Martial Artist capable of many unique abilities. He can destroy planets, tank attacks of similar power, and move much faster than light.

* * *

Saitama:

Attack Potency-The easiest way to determine his attack potency is, of course, with Collapsing Star Roaring Cannon. But first, I wanna debunk some stuff about Boros. There are the two guide claims in the OPM Compus that people use to wank him. The main one being the claim that Boros could obliterate stars via CSRC, the other one stating that he can destroy a planet, while showing an image of his Restricted state. To begin with, the star claim is said by many people who can translate Japanese to be a very likely mistranslation. The kanji that got translated to star can also mean multiple things, including planet. ONE was once asked what Boros' disaster level is, he said Dragon, maybe above that. He was also asked who would win between Garou and Boros, and said it would be a good fight, Boros would have more raw power, but Garou would have an advantage in close combat. These three things alone completely go against the idea of him being star level via CSRC or planet level in his Restricted state, I should also mention that just because they showed his Restricted state does NOT mean that is what they were referring to. If he was planet level even in his Restricted state, then his Unrestricted state would be much stronger than every other character in the series (not counting Saitama, Blast, and God), including Garou, and would make Restricted Boros a God level threat alone, as a God level threat is merely a threat to humanity, which would at best require some multi-continent level power. Also, the argument that Boros is star level because his CSRC's name itself states it can destroy a star is completely flawed. Many characters have exaggerated attack names. Hercule has an attack called Megaton Punch, does that mean Hercule can literally punch with the force of a megaton, which would be lowend city level? No, no it doesn't. Now, as for how powerful CSRC actually is, there are two possibilities, one is surface wiping, which would be highend multi-continent level, this is supported by Boros stating he'll wipe the planets surface in the manga and webcomic. The other possibility is that CSRC is planet level, based on the anime and guide claims. However the anime claim isn't as reliable as the first two, and the kanji used can also mean wiping out the world as in society, or rather, human civilization, which would still at best be surface wiping. But for the sake of the match, I'll highball CSRC to planet level. Saitama completely canceled out CSRC with a Serious Punch, which still wasn't his full power, so Saitama can be considered planet+ level.

Speed-Saitama should be much faster than Flashy Flash, who has been calculated at reaching relativistic speeds. Saitama also easily reacted to the attacks of Geryuganshoop, who has been stated by Murata (manga illustrator) in an interview to be capable of attacking with rocks at near light speeds, not to mention Saitama threw a rock back faster than Geryuganshoop could react. The same person (Murata) also stated that light speed attacks were nothing and like a bad joke in Saitama's eyes. Unfortunately, these things are all too vague, but we can assume Saitama is FTL+ without a doubt.

Durability-Equal to AP.

Stamina-Likely immense. As it should be superior to the stamina of other characters in the series, such as powerful A and S class heroes.

Skill-Amateurish. Saitama is known for lacking in skill, even to the extent that blatantly slower characters can dodge and counter his attacks just due to his large lack of skill.

Abilities-None, however he has resistance to heat, freezing, telekinesis, and can hold his breath in space.

* * *

**Now then, with those out of the way, it's time for the match, I'll give an explanation of the outcome afterwards. Oh and, since this isn't a legitimate story, just a one shot fic about Goku fighting Saitama, there isn't really an explainable reason for the things that don't make sense, just go along with it. Also this isn't meant to be an exact representation of what would happen, this match I only wrote for the sake of entertainment, so this isn't just me talking about who would win and who wouldn't.**

-Z City-

Saitama has been having a rough day.

First, he learned that his eggs and milk had both gone bad, meaning he had to run to the store. Then he learned that the store he usually went to didn't have any left, so he had to go to the next one. Unfortunately, that store, which he wasn't as familiar with, was way too expensive, just a dozen eggs costed 900 Yen, and again, they didn't have milk. Finally, the third store not only had both things, but they were fairly priced. Just when Saitama thought things would start going well for the day, some monster began it's rampage right next to him, destroying his eggs. Thankfully Saitama managed to save the milk at the last second. After completely obliterating the monster in rage, Saitama decided to forget about the eggs and just headed home.

But now, right in front of his house, Genos, who hadn't even noticed his presence, was violently arguing with a spiky haired man wearing an orange Martial Arts Gi.

"Genos." Saitama called out with his voice slightly raised, catching the attention of his disciple and the stranger.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Master, I didn't notice you ap-" Genos was cut off by the other man who had a grin on his face.

"Hey! About time you got back." he said, the voice was loud, but not particularly malicious sounding, more so happy if not excited if anything, which caused Saitama to wonder what he was doing here more.

Ignoring the man, Saitama continued talking to Genos.

"Who is this guy?" Saitama asked.

"He calls himself Son Goku, Master. He says he wants to fight you. I've been trying to make him leave, but he's persistent." Genos answered, making Saitama slightly raise a brow in confusion, before it lowered back down and he returned to his normal poker face, mild annoyance also beginning to build in him.

"Yeah! C'mon, it'll be fun." Goku stated, but Saitama didn't care and began walking into his home, although he opened his mouth and spoke.

"No." it was a simple response he gave, because he had no doubts it would just end like most fights do.

Saitama heard a groan of disappointment behind him, but ignored it in favor of putting his milk in the fridge.

Saitama heard his disciple still talking to the man, who apparently hadn't left yet.

Saitama sighed, deciding to approach the man again.

He stepped out of the kitchen, and was surprised to see Genos raising his hand, which was emitting a glow.

Saitama didn't know the man, and the man's safety wasn't that important to him, although he would help him as a hero, if needed. But if Genos severely harmed the man, Saitama knew that would partially be due to himself. Oh, and perhaps even worse for Saitama was that a large blast from Genos could damage his home at that distance.

"Genos, wai-" Saitama was cut off by Genos.

"Incinerate."

The man was immediately engulfed in flames. Saitama was about to rush over and stop Genos, although he noted that there were no sounds, let alone a scream.

Genos stopped firing, and the fire quickly cleared. Both were surprised to see the man there standing completely unharmed, Genos far more so than Saitama.

-Goku's Perspective-

"Well that was mean." Goku stated, not particularly angered at the sudden attack, but not happy about it. Of course, it hadn't hurt him in the slightest, but Goku didn't like it regardless, and besides, this guy wasn't who he wanted to fight.

Despite that, the cyborg teenager in front of him took a standard fighting stance.

"It seems you aren't as weak as I initially expected." the cyborg claimed, beginning to take the man more seriously.

"However, you are still no match for him." the cyborg added, referring to his master, who had just arrived next to the cyborg.

"You'll never know until I fight him." Goku stated confidently, happy that the man had come back already.

The cyborg remained silent, and was about to charge forward to continue his attack, but his master placed their hand on the cyborg's shoulder in a way that told him to stand down, and then stepped forward.

"Fine, I'll take you on. But I'm not expecting anything. Attack me when you want." the master declared, giving in to the stranger's desires. But as he stated, he wasn't expecting anything.

The cyborg seemed like he wished to protest, but reluctantly stayed silent and took a few steps away.

Goku smirked with excitement.

'I'll start with a small amount, I think 5% is good.' Goku thought.

-All Perspectives-

After they all moved down to the street to begin the fight, Saitama was somewhat surprised to see a faint aura appear around Goku, but wasn't particularly shocked, as he had seen similar things in the past. Genos was far more surprised, and began taking notes of the strange energy readings he was getting, having not seen anything like this before.

'Perhaps this man is an esper, like the two sisters? But I've seen Tornado of Terror's power myself, and it was much different.' Genos pondered, then a somewhat shocked expression appeared on his face at a possibility.

'Could this man be S class rank 1 hero, Blast? I recall rumors that Blast is a very powerful esper, even surpassing S class rank 2, Tornado of Terror. And it would explain why this man I've never seen before was able to so easily take my attack. Hm, I'll just need to watch and see how this goes. However, even if this is Blast, I have no doubts that my Master will win, as he always does.' Genos concluded, putting away his notebook and setting his focused eyes on the man who now had his full attention.

Saitama was beginning to get annoyed, wondering when the man would attack, but his annoyance was washed away, as the man dashed forward right after this thought.

Saitama was actually surprised at the speed for a moment, not expecting Goku to be so fast.

Goku, after reaching a distance about two feet away, finally launched his right fist forward, rocketing towards the bald hero with extreme power.

To Saitama, while Goku was moving faster than just about anyone else he had seen, aside from maybe Boros when he transformed, it still wasn't anything shocking or exciting, so he still hadn't felt much hope for a good fight, but if his strength was as impressive as his speed, Saitama considered that he may last even after a Normal Punch.

The Saiyan's fist finally connected with Saitama's chest. Normally Goku would go for more precise strikes that would deal the most damage, but since he was just testing out Saitama's strength for now, it was a basic attack directed near Saitama's center torso, directed a bit at the left.

Instantly, the effects were clear. Saitama shot backwards at fast speeds. While Goku's punch wasn't directed upwards, meaning Saitama wasn't shot high up, his feet did go off the ground significantly. And while Goku was at 5%, his punch was still not at the maximum of that 5%. Regardless, even Saitama was somewhat surprised at the force.

Saitama went flying through many buildings, and landed several miles away, although Goku cleared the distance between them in under a second.

Back at the area where the fight began, Genos had been confused for a couple seconds, before a look of shock appeared on his face, with slight worry building up inside of him. For Saitama and Goku, all of the events that took place happened at a moderate speed, but for Genos, they just disappeared without a trace, the only sign of their existence remaining being the shockwave that caused the cyborg's hair to fly backwards violently, and causing him to take a defensive stance from the force, almost being blown away. After the shockwave had disappeard, Genos immediately chased after where he could only assume they went.

'Huh, it's been a while since I've been blown away like that.' Saitama thought, beginning to stand up and see Goku in front of him already.

A small smile formed on Saitama's face. Maybe this fight wouldn't be so boring after all.

For Goku, he was excited even more due to how easily Saitama had taken the attack, but was wondering why it was so easy to blow him back so far away. Most fighters of his level should be capable of stopping themselves midway, but Goku ignored it for the most part, choosing to focus on Saitama's durability.

"You took that attack so easily, guess I should amp it up a bit." Goku stated, before a similar aura from before appeared, but noticeably more intense than the last one.

'I'll go up to 20% for this.' Goku decides in his mind.

"Let's see how you handle this."

This time, Goku opted for more graceful attacks, and tried not to blow Saitama away again.

Charging forward, Goku started with a right hook to Saitama's left cheek, knocking Saitama's face to the right, before circling around Saitama's right side to his back and going for a spinning left kick, the kick connecting with the middle of Saitama's back, beginning to shoot him forward, but Goku jumped up above Saitama while flipping, before kicking downwards with his right leg, the back of his foot connecting with Saitama's face, shooting him backwards again.

Goku landed on his feet while spinning around, and dashed forward again, while flying.

He quickly appeared above Saitama, and punched him in the center of his face, knocking Saitama a few deep into the ground, before landing and backflipping about 7 feet backwards, waiting for Saitama to get out of the hole, with his arms crossed.

While Goku was happy and excited, Saitama was as well, almost as much as Goku, even.

While Saitama still had yet to take any real damage, he actually felt a very light, but still existent sting from all of Goku's attacks. As for Goku's speed, Saitama still had no real issue reacting to him, but it had impressed him as well.

'Looks like I'm probably gonna have a good day after all.' Saitama thought, while getting out of the hole.

As he stood fully, he looked at Goku, and opened his mouth to speak, with a small grin on his face.

"You're strong, maybe the strongest person I've fought. I think it's time I attack now." Saitama claims.

'Alright! Now I'll get to see how good his offense is.' Goku exclaims in his head, his smirk getting slightly bigger.

Goku was about to speak as well, but, shockingly, Saitama appeared in front of him very quickly, Goku almost didn't have the time to react at all, as Saitama punched him.

Goku attempted to block or at least raise his power level, but the right straight connected with his center torso before he could manage to.

Goku instantly felt a large pain erupt in his chest, as he went flying through a building he had sent Saitama through before. Although unlike Saitama, Goku immediately stopped himself with his Ki, beginning to float.

Although Goku had also increased his power level slightly in that time, realizing that his 20% wouldn't be enough right now, he only managed to raise it up to 27% percent before Saitama appeared on his left side, sending another right straight, although this one aimed at his cheek.

This time, due to the larger distance, increase in power, and better understanding of Saitama's own capabilities, Goku managed to raise his left arm in time, and blocked the punch.

Still, his arm immediately felt pain, and he was shot to the right through yet another building, this time hitting a second wall on the other side of the street from said building, before coming to a stop.

While the pain was still noticeable for Goku, his years as a fighter made him used to pain like this, so he quickly adjusted to it, and stood up, noticing that Saitama was already in front of him, with a smile on his face.

'He took not one, but two punches, and is still standing, those weren't even my usual Normal Punch's. He doesn't look that hurt, either.' Saitama thought with excitement.

'I didn't expect so much power and speed all of a sudden.' Goku stated in his head, getting a better understanding of Saitama's strength.

"Guess I should amp it up to 100%." Goku said outloud, before taking a stance similar to a horse stance, which slightly confused Saitama.

Suddenly, Goku grit his teeth, and began lightly yelling, a white aura immediately surrounding him, surprising Saitama with it's intensity compared to his previous aura's.

This continued for a few seconds, with the ground beginning to shake violently, Goku's aura bursting out of him in waves, and pieces of rock floating in the air before disintegrating from the intensity.

Suddenly, it stopped. The shaking, the overall intimidating force. But Saitama understood that the man before him had powered up significantly in that short amount of time.

Goku exhaled lightly, then inhaled lightly, before taking a stance. He spread his legs apart in opposite directions, with his left foot forward, and his right foot back, his hands in similar positions, before launching forward without warning. He was still happy and excited, but his smile was no longer present.

Saitama was surprised at the speed far more than he ever had been, almost even shocked.

Instantly, Goku's right fist made contact with Saitama's right cheek. Saitama could still react, but not nearly as easily as before.

Saitama immediately shot backwards in the air at high speeds. He went through 4 buildings, many meters away. But what shocked him was the pain. It still wasn't immense, but it was there, surpassing the light sting's from before, and it was very much noticed by Saitama.

**Thump**

Before Saitama could land, Goku had fully gone by him, landing where he would of, span around while raising his right foot, and kicked Saitama on the the back of his head, causing Saitama to shoot up high into the sky, while flipping around many times. The kick hurt even more than the punch.

**THUMP**

After ascending dozens of feet, Saitama saw Goku appear above him, with the front of Saitama's body being exposed. And Saitama was surprised to see a yellow ball of energy in Goku's right hand, which was pulled back, before Goku thrust it into Saitama's torso, and fired it in a beam, shooting Saitama back down towards the ground. He felt genuine pain from it, even more than any of the previous attacks. Before a large explosion went off when he made contact with the ground, obliterating all of the nearby buildings for many meters around them.

**THUMP**

'This is it…' Saitama thought, starting to stand up, with his suit damaged, including his cape which was mostly destroyed.

**THUMP**

Standing up, Saitama saw Goku several feet before him in a battle stance, Goku only had a light smirk, but Saitama was smiling widely.

**THUMP**

Saitama dashed forward, using more speed than he ever had against any of his previous opponents.

**THUMP**

'This is…'

Saitama launched a Serious Punch, with his right hand, at Goku's face, although he didn't say it's name.

"THE EXHILARATION…"

**THUMP**

Goku put up both of his arms up in an X block, taking the punch fully, which only sent him back some feet and made his arms sting slightly.

**THUMP**

"_**OF A REAL FIGHT!**_" Saitama screamed at the top of his lungs.

Saitama dashed forward again towards Goku, who then dashed towards Saitama in response.

Goku throws a right hook.

Saitama blocks it with his left arm, responding with another Serious Punch to Goku's stomach.

Goku dodges it by dashing to the left, 10 feet away, while doing a flip midair, before dashing back to Saitama right after landing, throwing his left fist forward, which made contact with Saitama's right cheek, shooting him backwards several feet in the air, but he flipped backwards midair and landed on his feet, stopping himself quickly, before going right back at Goku with a very serious if not slightly even sinister look on his face.

Goku felt something big coming, so he got in a defensive position and braced himself for an attack.

Saitama landed right in front of Goku, with his right fist pulled back, before opening his mouth to speak.

"**Ultimate Series…**" he says menacingly, before continuing while throwing his fist up towards an area just above Goku's center torso.

"**ULTIMATE UPPERCUT!**" Saitama shouts, followed by his fist making contact with Goku.

Instantly, Goku was shot up hundreds of feet into the air, also suffering some minor internal bleeding, with immense pain erupting in his chest, disrupting his senses.

But, while Goku and Saitama were focused on nothing but themselves and their amazing fight, the Earth wasn't having a great day, currently.

The shockwave from Saitama's punch caused a noticeable earthquake to appear around the Earth, also obliterating all buildings nearby for miles. A not too far away Genos also took the shockwave. He didn't suffer a lot of damage like everything nearby, but his shirt was destroyed, and he was sent flying back hundreds of feet.

All of the clouds that could even be seen by them in the sky had also dispersed.

Back to the two warriors, Saitama had already jumped up towards Goku, and grabbed Goku's shirt, which was beginning to suffer heavy damage, with his left hand, before pulling his right fist back, and speaking again.

"**SERIOUS SERIES: CONSECUTIVE SERIOUS PUNCHES!**" Saitama shouts, beginning to use an attack he had yet to use, similarly to his last move.

Thankfully for Goku, he had anticipated an attack like this when Saitama grabbed his shirt, and took a stance purely focused on defense while focusing most of his Ki to the areas that would suffer the most. He wanted to use the Kaioken, but knew he didn't have the time.

3 seconds.

3 seconds is how much time lasted for this attack. Such a short amount to most living creatures, but practically months for these two.

In that short time frame, Saitama landed many punches on Goku.

1

2

4

8

16

32

64

99

After 99 standard Serious Punches, he fully pulled his right fist back.

"**ULTIMATE SERIES: ULTIMATE PUNCH!**" he shouted.

Saitama never thought he would feel the need to use this, his second strongest attack, but this opponent was strong, much stronger than any he had ever fought, even Boros.

The punch connected with the very center of Goku's X block, and the effects were immediate.

The shockwave traveled the Earth, causing an earthquake multiple times stronger than the last, and the Earth's crust rang like a bell. What very little remained of the surrounding Z city was reduced to near dust. Only the cyborg disciple survived the shockwave. Even neighboring cities suffered noticeable damage. All the clouds around the world were affected by it, as well.

As for the Hero Association, they had their fair share of panicked calls, some even claiming that a God level threat must have been doing something, and that the world itself was ending today. The Association themselves were trying their hardest to locate the cause, in fear of a potential God level threat, if not at least Dragon, themselves.

Back at the battle ground, Goku instantly flew back down to the ground at very high speeds. His body sunk several tens of feet into the ground as if it were paper.

His arms were filled with pain from the attack, and he was silently gasping for air, as the punch had completely knocked the wind out of him.

Saitama finally landed on the ground, with his right glove completely destroyed, and slightly panting, this was the first time he had truly exerted himself in a long time.

Several seconds passed, and Saitama began to worry if he had killed Goku. Truth be told, that worry wasn't for Goku's safety, although as a hero he would never want to kill the man, it was for the fact that, if he were to die, Saitama would once again lose any chance of a possible good fight.

He began to slowly approach the hole, but stopped when he saw Goku ascending from it in pain, causing Saitama to become relieved.

Goku landed on his feet, both of his shirts completely destroyed, and panting much more than Saitama, with his arms slightly lowered but still raised to his chest.

"You're really strong, easily the strongest guy I've ever fought." Goku stated between breaths.

"Same to you. Now that I think about it, I never caught your name, even though Genos tried to tell me it earlier. I'm Saitama, by the way."

Goku lowered his hands to his sides and stood up straight.

"My name is Son Goku."

"Goku, huh? You can probably tell, but I've had a lot of fun with this fight. I almost forgot how fun a good fight can be. I can't help but thank you, really. But I think it's clear where this is going. You're really beat up and exhausted, not to mention…" Saitama paused his speech to look around at the area near them, Goku doing the same, before Saitama turned back to him.

"We've really done a number on this place. Actually, my apartment might be destroyed..." Saitama stated, his smile turning to a frown at the thought, but before he could continue, Goku spoke up.

"Don't worry. All of this will be restored after our fight. There are 7 magical orbs called Dragon Ball's. When you collect all 7, you can summon a dragon called Shenron, who will grant you a wish. I didn't expect to cause this much damage, but I was prepared to use the Dragon Ball's if I need to." Goku explained, surprising Saitama. Normally, Saitama would think it's stupid, and probably a blatant lie, but after the fight they've had, he believed it.

"Really? Then I guess…" Saitama paused again, taking a serious expression with a smirk, and getting in a fighting stance.

"...we can continue, if you really want. Although it looks like you're at your limit already." Saitama declared.

Goku slightly smirked, but Saitama noticed a slight hint of aggression in Goku's eyes, which is the first time he had any, this whole fight.

"Don't think you can decide what my limits are…" Goku said, before taking a horse stance like the one before, and then yelling.

A red aura burst out of him, far more intense than his previous aura's.

"**KAIOKEN!**" Goku shouted.

Saitama was shocked.

'Did he just power up again?!' Saitama exclaimed in his head, normally this would be a cause for fear, but a huge smile instantly appeared on his face.

Goku shot forward with his right fist pulled back.

Saitama was going to block, but Goku's right hook was just a feint, and instead he used a high left kick, which hit Saitama's right cheek, shooting him to the left several feet, before he flipped mid air and stopped himself.

Saitama was surprised to not see anything in front of him, then felt a sharp pain from his back.

Behind Saitama, Goku had thrown a low uppercut at the middle of Saitama's back, which shot him up just a few meters.

"**KAIOKEN TIMES 2!**" Goku shouted, amplifying his Kaioken once more, before dashing above and in front of Saitama at twice the speed he had previously, then sending a powerful kick at Saitama's face.

Goku's foot made contact with Saitama's face, sending him twirling backwards at high speeds.

"I'M ENDING THIS NOW! **KAIOKEN TIMES 3!**" Goku shouted, before dashing behind Saitama, grabbing the back of his suit, spinning around multiple times, and throwing Saitama high into the sky at lightning speeds.

Right after the throw, Goku cupped his hands on his right side, and a blue glow began to appear.

"**KA-**" Goku began.

Saitama took note of this, and, coupled with Goku's previous words, assumed this was a final attack.

'I guess it's time to end this, with my strongest move.'

"**ME-**"

Saitama, while still flying upwards, turned around, and threw a powerful left fisted Serious Punch into the sky, the force causing him to rocket back down with even more speed than he had been thrown at.

"**HA-**"

"**FINISHING MOVE…**" Saitama began his own attack, pulling his left fist back.

"**ME-**"

A big ball of blue energy was fully formed behind Goku, illuminating the area around him for many meters.

"**HAAAAAAAAAAAA!**" Goku screamed as he thrust both of his hands upward towards Saitama, unleashing an extremely powerful blast, with all of his remaining energy contained within it.

"**ULTIMATE ONE PUNCH!**" Saitama shouts, almost as loudly as Goku's scream.

Saitama's fist rockets forward, towards the blue blast approaching him at speeds that dwarf even the speed of light.

A blue explosion, more powerful than anything the Earth had previously experienced at any point in it's life, completely illuminates the sky, visible from every area in several cities surrounding Z city.

Immediately after, a powerful shockwave circles the Earth multiple times. All clouds disperse, most buildings in the surrounding cities are reduced to dust, ending many lives at the same time.

Every single inch of the planet feels fierce earthquakes, causing mass damage and ending even more lives.

The Hero Association was fine, in a physical sense, but the disaster level of whatever is causing this has immediately been upgraded to God, without question, the amount of calls they were getting increased immensely, and they were aware that even some heroes, including a few A class, had been killed by the damage. They focused all of their effort into locating the cause, no matter what.

Genos, who managed to get a few miles away, recognizing the danger of this battle, suffered some heavy damage, but survived, and had immediately contacted Dr. Kuseno.

-Battleground-

**Thud**

Many meters away from Goku, Saitama had landed on the ground. Most of his body wasn't in that bad of a condition, however it was almost covered with bruises and scratches. However, the same couldn't be said for his right arm.

His right arm was completely soaked in his own blood, the bones inside of it shattered, and it was nearly pitch black, underneath the blood. Under normal circumstances, an arm so heavily damaged would likely never heal.

And lastly, he was unconscious.

Goku, however, was not in nearly as bad of a condition.

He had his fair share of minor injuries littering his body, but not as bad as Saitama's, and his right arm was almost completely fine. Furthermore, while he was exhausted, panting heavily, he was still standing tall, confidently and proudly, he had won, after all.

**Goku wins.**

* * *

**Well, I enjoyed writing that, and I hope you enjoyed it, regardless of whether or not you agree with the outcome, which I will now explain.**

**In terms of raw power and speed, I would say that this Saitama is likely above normal Saiyan Saga Goku, although not by a massive amount, normal being without the Kaioken, which is why I gave him the advantage for most of the fight, with Goku only beginning to overtake him when using the Kaioken, which also caught Saitama off guard.**

**But the real reason Goku won isn't because of their power and speed, it was because Goku is more skilled and versatile.**

**Saitama is, as I said much earlier, an amateur. If Goku has even half of his speed, he should be able to dodge, block, and counter most of Saitama's attacks. Say that, irl, you have someone who can generate an average of 300 joules with each attack, put him up against someone who can generate an average of 150 joules with each attack, their durability reflecting that AP, and all of their other physical stats being equal, but say the stronger fighter has only done strength training with no Martial Arts training, nor does he have any actual combat experience, and the weaker fighter is a master Martial Artist who has fought dozens of battles against stronger opponents, who wins? The answer is obvious.**

**Ignoring that though, Saitama is not that versatile when it comes to powers. He's just super strong and has some resistance abilities against things that humans don't naturally resist. Goku can manipulate Ki to strengthen certain parts of his body, fly, create energy blasts, which are much stronger than his normal attacks, and more. Along with his other specific abilities which are also applications of Ki, such as the Kamehameha, which raised his power level from about 400 to over 900 in the official series, or obviously the Kaioken. He also could have used the Spirit Bomb here as a last resort, but I considered it as something unnecessary and unrealistic.**

**Moving on, I want you to keep in mind that I was honestly giving Saitama a lot of generosity just by saying that CSRC is actually planet level. If that wasn't the case, even normal Saiyan Saga Goku would have stomped Saitama once Goku began getting serious.**

**As I said earlier, Saitama's powers here are based entirely on what he's currently shown, stated to be capable of by reliable sources, and scaling, nothing else, and especially nothing speculative. Saitama has no actual showings, statements, or lines of scaling suggesting that he could fairly easily defeat Saiyan Saga Goku, which I'm expecting a lot of people to say.**

**However, as I also said earlier, I'm very willing to make a part 2 depending on what Saitama gets in the future, if it puts him at a significantly higher level, which I don't doubt will eventually happen.**

**But, for now, Goku wins.**


End file.
